The orientation of a light source is important to a person requiring light at various positions, yet utilizing only a single light source. Therefore, in a general sense, floor lamps have suffered from the disadvantages of providing only limited degrees of orientation while otherwise being of complex design and manufacture.
Prior art attempts to resolve this problem were as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,214 to Chapman et al I; J. A. Dickey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,978; Chapman, Jr. et al II, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,647; R. Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,801; Chapman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,079 III; and J. Warshawsky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,838.
Chapman et al I, is a tubular member design, but requires a construction wherein projecting pins must be located in machined holes, which not only required drilling and fitting operations, but the pins were subject to breakage or damage in extended use.
While such attempts proved only modestly sucessful the industry desired a fully positional lamp, with a high degree of movement both in the vertical, as well as rotational direction and yet, of clean, simplified design and manufacture with good wear performance.
Now there is provided by the present invention a lamp, which permits a high degree of vertical and rotational travel and achieves this with cooperative frictional and sliding elements which elements are readily manufactured and assembled to tubular lamp support members.